civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Civilization V: Gods
Civilization V: Gods and Kings is the first expansion pack released for Civilization V. It was released June 19 2012 in North America and June 22nd in Europe. The expansion includes new and upgraded gameplay systems, including the re-introduction of Religion, Espionage, improved combat, and new City-States. Gods and Kings also introduces 9 new civilizations and leaders, 9 new wonders, 27 new units, 13 new buildings, and new resources and technologies. New content Civilizations and leaders *Carthage: Dido of Carthage *Netherlands: William I *Celts: Boudicca *Maya: Pacal II *Byzantium: Theodora *Huns: Attila the Hun *Austria: Maria Theresa *Ethiopia: Haile Selassie *Sweden: Gustavus Adolphus *Spain: Isabella (previously added in the Inca and Spain DLC) Technologies *Drama and Poetry *Guilds *Architecture *Industrialization *Ballistics *Combined Arms *Telecommunications *Mobile Tactics Luxury resources *Citrus *Crabs *Copper *Jewellery *Porcelain *Truffles *Salt Units In addition to the unique units of the new civilizations, the following units are introduced in Gods and Kings: *Composite Bowman *Galleass *Gatling Gun *Great War Infantry *Great War Bomber *Inquisitor *Landship *Machine Gun *Marine *Missionary *Triplane Buildings *Amphitheater *Bomb Shelter *Cathedral *Constabulary *Mosque *Pagoda *Police Station *Recycling Center *Shrine Wonders World Wonders *Alhambra *CN Tower *The Great Firewall *Great Mosque of Djenne *Hubble Space Telescope *Leaning Tower of Pisa *Neuschwanstein *Petra *Terracotta Army National Wonders *National Intelligence Agency Natural Wonders *Mount Kailash *Mount Sinai *Sri Pada *Uluru Religion Religion involves gaining faith from your people. This can be done in a few different ways, including being successful at combat, discovering ancient ruins, constructing certain buildings and wonders and from a Religious City-State. Gaining enough faith will allow for you to build a Pantheon. Each time a Pantheon is built it costs more faith for other Civs to build one. You can choose from a whole list of Pantheons, each with a certain benefit. Eventually after you've built your Pantheon, you found a religion by spawning a great prophet. At the beginning you choose 2 beliefs and later on you can choose two more. Missionaries can also be sent out to spread the good word. Espionage Espionage can be used in multiple ways. Like Civ 4, Spies can steal techs from other Civs, but they are not a unit on the map that you can build. Espionage is unlocked when the Renaissance era is reached, this will unlock 1 spy for every age after, an additional spy may be gained from building the National Intelligence Agency National Wonder. When stationed in your cities, spies perform counter-intelligence to prevent other spies from stealing your technologies. Another way to use them is to send a spy into a city-state to rig an election, increasing your influence and decreasing the influence of other civilizations. Spies can also be used to stage a Coup in city-states, a risky move with big payouts if successful. Spies can also be used to gain information on what opposing civilizations will be doing next. If a Spy is caught while stealing technology, they will be killed, and a new, inexperienced Spy will eventually replace them. City-States The two new City-State types are Religious and Mercantile. Religious states reward additional Faith, while the Mercantile City States reward their friends with happiness and custom luxury goods which can vary depending on the City-State. These luxury resources can only be obtained from the Mercantile City States, giving the world's strongest armies a valid reason to make a few friends rather than to just pillage their way across the continents (or pangaea). Combat Combat has moved from a 10 point system to a 100 point system. This allows for a slower and more flexible system. Naval Combat has expanded to include both ranged and melee units. Melee naval units can conduct raids and pillages on coastal cities to get gold and, if the city is weak enough, capture it. Scenarios In Gods and Kings three new scenarios are added: "Fall of Rome", "Into the Renaissance", and "Empire of Smoky Skies". "Civil War" Scenario If one looks inside the files for Gods and Kings, they can find many unused files that likely would've been used in a Civil War scenario between the northern and southern states of the U.S. Some of these files include: *"CivilWar.mp3": Which details the scenario with a brief history and overlook of the war. *"HeadingTechCivilWar(insert tech name)": Which is simply a bold statement stating you have discovered a tech. *"TechCivilWar(insert tech name)": Which is a historic quote pertaining to the tech. The Civil War Scenario was not added in Gods and Kings, it has been announced to be added in the Brave New World expansion. Gallery Civ5GandKScreen1.jpg Civ5GandKScreen2.jpg Firaxis-Civ5Pax 1020 header large verge super wide.jpg|PAX demo photo Civ5GandKScreen3.jpg Leader boudicca.jpg|Boudicca of the Celts Leader dido.jpg|Dido of Carthage PakalPreview.jpg|Pacal of the Mayans HaileSelassie-620x.jpg|Haile Selassie of Ethiopia Gustavus adolphus.jpg|Gustavus Adolphus of Sweden Civilization V Gods And Kings 13294102993243.jpg|William I of the Netherlands Leaning.jpg|The Leaning Tower of Pisa Neuschwanstein.jpg|Neuschwanstein Castle Civ 5 Gods 8.jpg|Petra Civ 5 Gods 7.jpg|The Great Djenne Mosque Civ 5 Gods 9.jpg|The Terracotta Army